


Sky Girl

by ailaikannu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Endgame, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found a stack of letters my mum kept hidden in a box, they’re heart wrenching. They’re from a secret lover.”</p><p>A forbidden love, two mothers, two kids, a new chance at happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sky Girl

“Mum, I can’t believe you and dad are divorcing after all these years.”

“Alex, you’re old enough to know that love can eventually stop. It’s utopian to think all relationships are meant to last forever.” His mother said, her voice low.

“I thought yours and dad’s was meant to last till death did you apart.”

“All relationships are meant to last till death. Some just end earlier, and there’s nothing wrong about it.”

He knew she was right, but the calmness in her voice made him cringe. How could she be that calm when her husband had just walked out on her ?

“Is there someone else ?”

“No, darling.” She said. “Nobody else.”

Alex didn’t believe his mother even for a second. The look on her face was clearer than any words his mother would ever say. She said Alex was old enough to understand how relationships worked, but he apparently wasn’t old enough to understand what really went on between his father and mother.

Weird.

Alex decided it was best to leave his mother alone, and went to visit his best friend, who lived in the house right next to theirs. He found him in his bedroom, crying.

“What’s wrong ?” He asked, running to wrap his arms around his friend’s body.

“I found a stack of letters my mum kept hidden in a box, they’re heart wrenching. They’re from a secret lover.”

Alex looked at him for a second, before telling him to go on. “Care to read me some ?”

_January 17 th, 1971_

_My love,_

_I can’t believe we’re doing this. I’m fifteen, for God’s sake ! I shouldn’t be going through this, and neither should you ! I promise you, here and right now, that I’ll love you forever. I’ll never love anyone the way I love you. I’ll never stop loving you, because you’re my everything._

_My parents forbade me to see you._

_They gave us one last afternoon together and it’s today. I’m writing you this letter because I’m pretty sure I won’t get to see you after today. I believe I heard my father talking about moving, but my mother refused._

_Sometimes I think she’s at least a bit sane._

_They said I can’t see you anymore and it broke my heart, it made me feel powerless and I was breathless for what felt like an eternity._

_I guess this is meant to be a farewell letter, but the idea of losing you pains me in a way I never thought possible. I can’t lose you, alright ?_

_I can’t even imagine a life without you. It makes no sense, you know ?_

_May we meet again_

_Sky Girl_

_March 11 th, 1971_

_My love,_

_See ? That letter wasn’t a farewell letter. It’s been two months since we told our parents about us. Even if I’m only fifteen, my father keeps talking to me about possible men I could marry. I’m tired of yelling I only want to marry you._

_I miss you and I’m angry at them. They won’t let me see you. I don’t know how long I’ll last only looking at you through your bedroom window, it’s getting annoying. It’s weird to think I spend most of my nights with the window open, even when it rains, just to look at you. You do the same, sometimes I hear you whispering lovely words at me._

_I just wish I could hold you, like I used to. I wish I could lay on the grass with you at night, and look at the stars. I wish we could ride our bikes into the sunset, like we used to._

_I love you_

_Sky Girl_

“After this one, Sky Girl wrote her a couple of letters every week. Sometimes even more than one a day.” The boy said, looking through the box.

_July 3 rd, 1974_

_My love,_

_We spent the day together yesterday. We spent the whole day in bed, laying in each other’s arms. I’ve never felt as happy as I did yesterday. We haven’t been able to be ourselves in our own houses in a long time, I’m glad I got to kiss you in your bed like we used to when we were younger. I’m eighteen, in love with someone I can’t be with. How is this fair ?_

_I know I was a bit harsh, but you need to listen to me. We can’t go on like this anymore. I’ll always be yours, but we need to hide these feelings from the world. I promise you, I’ll never stop loving you. I know we’ll both marry other people, but I’ve been dreaming of the day I’ll be able to call you my wife since we were ten years old._

_I still hope it’ll happen one day._

_Sky Girl_

_September 21 st, 1980_

_My love,_

_I don’t think I’ve ever cried as much as I did today. Why ? You know why._

_You got married today. To a man who doesn’t deserve you. To a man I despise with all I have. I was your maid of honour, crying my heart out as your father gave your hand to him. People thought I was crying because my best friend was getting married. We both knew I cried because I wanted to be the one marrying you._

_We got to dance together for one, brief song. It was still more than I could hope for. You had your head on my shoulder, whispering how you would have wanted to marry me instead of dickhead man. We cried the whole time, whispering forbidden I love you’s and words of comfort._

_I think I’ve changed my mind about getting married in November, I don’t want you to go through what I went through today._

_You’re a married woman._

_My heart broke today. And I know that yours did too._

_Sky Girl_

_November 19 th, 1980_

_My love,_

_I saw you crying in a corner today. I got married this morning and I’ve never felt as lonely as I did today._

_I’m regretting every choice we made._

_We should have run away together when we told our parents. We should have gone away and never looked back._

_Oh, love, can you imagine how happy we’d be ?_

_We’d be sitting in our porch together, hand in hand, sipping sweet tea and laughing together._

_Reality burns._

_Sky Girl_

_June 27 th, 1981_

_My love,_

_I saw him._

_You kept saying you were clumsy. You kept saying it wasn’t true._

_But today I saw him._

_I saw your husband hitting you, right in the face. You weren’t even arguing. I didn’t hear you scream, nor did I see you winch after he hit you. You stood there as he walked away, yelling._

_I ran to you afterwards, you insisted on lying to me._

_You broke down in my arms when I told you I knew, you said you were sorry. You whispered how much you love me and I felt my heart break in my chest, I swear I stopped breathing for what felt like forever._

_I love you and I promise I’ll save you from him. I won’t let him touch you again._

_Be strong, my love._

_Sky Girl_

_March 16 th, 1982   _

_My love,_

_I’ve been writing these letters for more than ten years now. As you can see, my love for you hasn’t stopped yet. Not now that we’re both married, not when our parents said it was an abomination. I promised you I’d never stop loving you and I’m sure I never will._

_I love you with my whole heart._

_Sky Girl_

_February 2 nd, 1989  _

_My love,_

_As I grow older, I realize how huge the mistake we made was. We should have run away. Our children are friends, and I silently hope they will never have to face what we had to go through. What we still have to go through._

_Still thinking life would have been better with you_

_Sky Girl_

_June 3 rd, 2000 _

_My love,_

_I know I said I’d stop with these letters, but I just can’t. Life feels empty without you in it. It’s weird to see you every single day of my life, knowing I can’t touch you. Knowing I can’t love you, but I still do. Knowing we both have families of our own. Knowing we’ll never have a family together. It’s gut wrenching to see you every day, that fake smile of yours creeping on your face, and those tears I see you shed when we’re alone._

_We’ve been doing this for thirty years, I don’t know how I still manage to breathe._

_I’ve loved you as a kid, I’ve loved you as a teenager, I love you as an adult._

_I miss you dearly and I’ll never stop loving you._

_May we meet again_

_Sky Girl_

“There’s a letter they wrote when I was born… It’s… I don’t even know.”

_February 5 th, 1984_

_My love,_

_I remember when you told me that you were pregnant, I thought I was going to pass out. It didn’t take much to turn that anger to happiness, though. I knew a child would bring you real, raw, happiness. Something your husband seems unable to give you._

_He wasn’t even there when your sweet baby boy was born and still hasn’t come to the hospital. I’m sitting next to you, you’re asleep, your son in sleeping in my arms._

_It almost feels surreal._

_I wish we could have a family together and you said the same while they gave him to you to hold. You kept crying, saying you didn’t want him to grow up with the dad he has. You blamed yourself for choosing a man who managed to hit you even when you were growing his own son inside your belly._

_I wish I could save you from him._

_I promise you, one day I will. One day you’ll be free of him._

_You cried when your baby entered this world, and I was there to hold your hand._

_You named him Clark._

_Sky Girl_

              

Alex was standing in front of the window when his friend finished his story. “I think I know who your mum’s person is.”

The shorter boy got up and followed his friend’s finger, it was pointing to his front yard, where their mothers stood, hugging each other.

Clark’s mother, Lexa, was shaking lightly, crying silent sobs, breathing in Alex’s mother scent.

Alex’s mother, Clarke, was holding onto Lexa for dear life, crying with her eyes closed.

“How did we not notice ?” Clark asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

“I don’t know. Maybe us having their names might have given it away.”

Clark laughed. “I don’t understand why they didn’t tell us. It’s not like we would care.”

“Come, we should ask them.”

They ran downstairs, where their mothers stood and waited for the two women to realize that they were there. Clarke was the first one to notice them.

“Boys, what are you doing here ?” She asked, looking visibly shaking. “Lexa was… She was comforting me.”

Alex looked at his mother with tender eyes. “It’s okay. We know.”

Clarke looked relieved, while Lexa was visibly terrified. “Mum, it’s okay.” Her son whispered.

It took her a second to breathe again. “How do you know ?” She asked.

“I…” Clark looked at the ground. “I found your box.”

Lexa gasped audibly. “I see. How did you know it was her ?”

“Alex saw you two hugging, said it might be her. I guess he was right.” He smiled brightly. “Plus, the last letter I read was the one she wrote you when I was born, it was the only one pretty explicit.”

“Do you have a box too, mum ?” Alex asked his mother.

“Of course I do.” Clarke said. “It’s in my art studio, I keep it there because nobody ever goes through my stuff in that room… I go there sometimes when I feel sad, I either paint or look at those letters and pictured I hid there.”

“Were you ever afraid you’d forget her ?”

Clarke smiled brightly. “Oh, no. I knew that that would never happen.”


	2. Flower Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen... But it felt right.   
> Lexa's letters.

One day Clarke decided she wanted to show her son the box with Lexa’s letters. She had talked a lot to the brunette about it, wondering if it was okay for their children to see those letters and Lexa had said it didn’t really matter since they had already read the one’s Clarke had written.

One day, she called Alex to her art studio and gave him a small key.

“You wear this as a necklace.” He pointed out.

“Yes, I do.”

“But you said it was useless.”

She smiled at him. “I wasn’t going to tell you in opened the box of my heart.”

Alex read all the letters he found in his mother’s box. With Clark by his side, he carefully took each letter out of the box and read them, crying whenever something made him realize how unhappy his mother had been.

_January 18th, 1971_

_Dearest,_

_We told our parents we’re in love._

_I knew they wouldn’t react nicely, but I never expected the storm that came when we walked inside your house holding hands. They didn’t understand at first, thinking we were just playing. Then I said it, I confessed I am in love with you and you said you feel the same. Your father screamed, my father screamed, your mother cried, my mother looked like she was going to throw herself out of the window._

_I never thought love could bring this kind of pain into two families. I never thought something as genuine as our love would make them yell and cry._

_I love you and I’ll never stop doing so_

_Flower Girl_

_September 20th, 1972_

_Dearest,_

_You looked wonderful in your dress tonight. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, I believe your father noticed, and mine too._

_I really don’t care._

_Today is your sixteenth birthday. I thank the stars because your parents really care about appearances and had to throw you a huge birthday party, they had to invite my family as well. Myself included._

_You kissed me in the garden and I’m pretty sure your mother saw us. She pretended not to, but I heard her yelling at you when you were alone in your bedroom. When she walked away you looked at me and shrugged, still smiling happily._

_We’re so in love it hurts. I never thought something this big was going to happen to me and it breaks my heart to know it’ll always be a secret we keep together. My love for you will never fade, my heart beats for you._

_I am yours, my love, and I always will be._

_Flower Girl_

_December 25 th, 1972_

_Dearest,_

_I want you for Christmas._

_Just you and nothing else. I woke up to happy, jolly, parents. Dread is taking over my soul. Life without you doesn’t feel like life. I’m just surviving in this world. And life should be about more than just surviving, right ?_

_Your birthday was the last time I properly saw you._

_After we told them about us, our parents argued for a long time about who between the two of us would have to change school._

_It ended up being me._

_We did manage to finish tenth grade together, but I had to start my junior year in a different school. It sucks, to be honest. For those few months, school felt like the biggest joy in my life. I got to hold you there, I got to kiss you there, I got to see you there. Now I go to school every day that you won’t be there._

_How is this fair ?_

_It’s not._

_Flower Girl_

_February 8 th, 1973_

_Dearest,_

_We’re exchanging letters back and forth. We’ve been doing so for two years now. You started putting a dab of your perfume in each letter and it’s intoxicating. Every time I open a new letter I close my eyes, and imagine you were next to me._

_It’s not enough, but it’s something I cling on._

_We spend ours just looking at each other through the window, and I long to feel you on my skin. I long to feel the warmth of your hands on my own._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Until we meet again_

_Flower Girl_

_June 27 th, 1973_

_Dearest,_

_It’s the first time my father talked to me about marriage. I can’t fathom the idea of marrying someone who isn’t you. I don’t want to._

_I’d rather be alone forever than being with someone who isn’t you._

_I’m seventeen, I don’t even want to think about getting married._

_I’ve always imagined myself marrying you, I don’t want to wear the damn white dress and walk down the aisle to marry somebody I don’t love._

_I’m meant to marry you, my love._

_Why can’t my parents see that I’m unhappy ?_

_Sometimes I wonder what would happen if they were to find these letters. I’m not sure I ever want to know._

_Flower Girl_

_November 1 st, 1973_

_Dearest,_

_I wish I could hold you right now._

_I wish I could stroke your hair like I used to._

_I wish I could hold your hand._

_I wish I could laugh with you._

_I wish I could cuddle with you._

_I wish I could kiss you._

_I wish I could look at you._

_The box with your letters is getting heavy, we’ve been doing this for almost three years now._

_I love you, never forget that_

_Flower Girl_

_July 3 rd, 1974_

_Dearest,_

_You said it._

_It took you three years and a half, but you said it. We got the gift of an afternoon together the day after my birthday._

_We spent yesterday afternoon together, cuddled in my bed._

_It was perfect, but then you said it._

_“We need to face the truth, we will never be together. I know it’s not fair, I know it hurts like a knife plunged in your heart, but we have to do this. We have to pretend we’re in love with someone else. We have to get married. We have to get families of our own. We can’t keep doing this, you know that.”_

_I don’t think I’ll ever forget those words and how they broke my heart._

_Flower Girl_

_July 4 th, 1974_

_Dearest,_

_I know you were right the other day. Doesn’t change the fact that it hurts like crazy to think about you with someone else._

_I get it, though._

_I’ll never love someone the way I love you._

_What we have is too special._

_Flower Girl_

_March 29 th, 1978_

_Dearest,_

_I guess I’m dating this guy now._

_It’s disgusting._

_You’re dating a guy as well. He’s not as bad as dickhead is. (You named him that)._

_You cried the night of your first date and I wanted to run to you to comfort you. We just looked at each other through the window, crying together. I guess this is what we have now._

_I hate it._

_This isn’t even surviving. I’m just… Here. I feel nothing, but unbearable love for you._

_Flower Girl_

_February 7 th, 1980_

_Dearest,_

_We set a date for my wedding._

_My heart broke inside my chest, because it’s the day before your birthday. Of course I couldn’t argue against it, how was I supposed to tell them I couldn’t get married on the day before my lover’s birthday ?_

_You’re getting married too, in November._

_How are we going to survive this ?_

_I regret every single choice we made after telling our parents about us. We should have left this stupid place together._

_We’d be so happy now._

_I love you and I’ll love you even once we’re both married._

_I’ll love you forever._

_You’re the love of my life._

_Flower Girl_

_September 21 st, 1980_

_Dearest,_

_I got married today, but the only person I could look at was you. We got to dance together, we got to cry together. You cried during the ceremony and everyone thought it was cute to cry for your best friend’s wedding._

_I guess they don’t know what a broken heart looks like._

_I wish I had married you._

_I feel heavier than I did before today. I’m a married woman, but I married the wrong person._

_I keep thinking about how my life would be if I had been strong enough to run away with you._

_I love you_

_Flower Girl_

_November 19 th, 1980_

_Dearest,_

_I wanted to ask you how you managed to survive my wedding._

_You looked breath-taking in your dress, your hair was amazing. Everything about you was perfect, as it always is._

_I thought a breaking heart would make loud sounds, but mine was silent today as it slowly broke into a thousand small pieces._

_You were meant to be my wife._

_I know I have no right to say such things since I got married two months ago, but… I can’t. I can’t pretend I’m fine, I can’t pretend this is okay, because it’s not._

_We were supposed to be together. We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to do everything together._

_I still hope one day we’ll get our happy ending, because I want to be happy with you._

_You’re the only person who allows me to be myself. I feel carefree when I’m with you, I feel lighter._

_I guess I can say it’s easier to be with you now than it was when we lived with our parents. We still live in the same houses, we’re neighbours… But we don’t have our parents to worry about. I can come to your house whenever I want, I keep thanking the stars for my husband being often out of the house._

_I love holding you close to my chest._

_Flower Girl_

_January 2 nd, 1981_

_Dearest,_

_We’ve been doing this for ten years, can you believe it ?_

_Sometimes, when I feel sad, I open the box and go through your letters, or look at the few pictures I keep hidden in there. It’s comforting._

_We have dinner together every Thursday night, since both my husband and yours play in the same football team. It’s refreshing to have those hours together._

_I look forward to those nights with you, they’re the best thing about my week._

_I love you, like I’ve never loved anyone._

_Flower Girl_

_June 14 th, 1982_

_Dearest,_

_As life goes on, I realize how unhappy I am and how happy I could have been._

_I don’t want you to forget how much I love you, alright ? You mean the world to me._

_Flower Girl_

_February 6 th, 1984_

_Dearest,_

_My son was born yesterday._

_You were right, he did bring me a kind of happiness I never thought possible as long as I was with my husband. He wasn’t even there when our baby boy was born, he came by this morning for a brief time and then left again._

_You were there when my water broke. You were the one to take me to the hospital. You were there, holding my hand, as I pushed my son into this world. You were there during this first night with him._

_You held him when I slept. I woke up to you talking to him about me. I cried at the sight._

_He’s perfect, isn’t he ?_

_I named him Clark._

_Flower Girl_

_December 18 th, 1984_

_Dearest,_

_You got to hold your own child today._

_It was such a precious moment to see you with him the first time, I cried like a baby. He looks just like you and I can already tell he’ll have those beautiful eyes of yours._

_I wish him a good life. I wish him a happy life. I wish him a trouble-free life. I wish him everything he deserves._

_I promise you I’ll protect him when you can’t. I love him already._

_He’s so beautiful, my love._

_His name is Alex._

_Flower Girl_

_February 4 th, 1985_

_Dearest,_

_I dreamed of us being together again._

_I saw us together, with our sons with us, happy, happy like we deserve to be. One day we’ll get there, won’t we ?_

_I’m still sure we will._

_I know one day we’ll be together, like we were meant to be._

_One day we’ll be us again. One day I’ll be able to tell the world that I’m in love with the most beautiful girl that ever existed._

_I love you._

_Flower Girl_

_October 12 th, 2000_

_Dearest,_

_I told you we’d be together._

_I told you we’d be happy one day. I told you our time would come._

_Now, it’s here. We’re together. A bit later than expected, but we’re together._

_I’m forty-four and I got married again today. It’s not even legal, but do you think I care ?_

_I gave you a ring, promised to love you forever. I know we didn’t need a wedding to prove our love, not when it lasted almost thirty years in terrible conditions, but it felt right._

_I wanted to marry you since we were fourteen and I got to do so thirty years later. I cried the whole time._

_I cried when you asked me to marry you. I cried when I saw you in your dress. I cried when Clark and Alex brought us the rings. I cried when you said your vows. I cried as I said mine. I cried when we both promised to love each other forever._

_I cried because I know we’ll love each other forever._

_I know because I’ve loved you for my whole life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life just doing so._

_Flower Girl_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this idea came to me, but here it is.  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> Enjoy !


End file.
